Tailor Wren
Captain Tailor Wren serves as the lead officers of the Praetorian. He is known as a stern and unflinching man with no sense of humor and little leniency. Appearance He has a very military build and appearance. He is human, and from The Academy, meaning his DNA was genetically engineered for public service and military aptitude. He is broadly built and taller with short cut hair and a very earnest but very unsure countenance. History He was raised in The Academy by the Academy Parental Units (APUs, or "Parents"). As with all Academy students, his DNA was designed to be an ideal public servant with an emphasis on physical capability, loyalty, insight, and other traits deemed of high value to the systems, and (also as with all Academy students) he did not pick a gender until he was ready which for Tailor was at age nine. Once Academy students choose a gender, they age quickly, moving through adolescence at speed. Many have speculated that Academy students who are aged 18 (their graduation age) are closer to age 22 for normal humans. Academy Students also remain middle aged longer than average humans, extending their lives, and prolonging their use to the Gaen system after it's investment in their creation and training. He picked the military service track early, focusing on Wing flight and combat, particular to the Discovery Corps. On graduating the Academy he earned an early placement on a highly reputable ship, but when that ship's captain was chosen as an earlier Bright Wing, he was forced to end his service there early and moved to The Perseverance. It was on this ship that he first encountered Lei Carter and Kaz Konnor who were currently serving on this ship after their liberation of Khad with Captain Twine. Carter and Konnor did not get along well with Wren, who found their unconventional techniques a detriment and distraction to the Corps. This resentment on his part was not helped by their immense natural talent for flight and vast popularity. As is known throughout the systems, the Perseverance flew in the Battle of the Glutt, which began the war with the fractures, during which they providing an immense service to the 6th Generation Consul when they were still an Heir Apparent. Tailor's service was highly decorated, along with Lei Carter and Kaz Konnor, however after the battle they all took distrinctly different paths. Tailor continued to serve on Discovery Corps ships for three years, and while many once thought that his performance would earn him a chance at a Bright Wing position, he did not pursue that path, instead leaving the Discovery Corps to the surprise of many and deciding instead to take a position in the Praetorian, the branch of the military assigned to protect the Curia and the Consul's interests. He served there for seven years, rising in the ranks, before earning the role of "Captain" which he has held for the past four years. Tailor has been declared wanted for treason by the Systems, as Terra stole his access codes that aided the Fractures attack and eventual siege on Phobos. Vox Tempest is currently harbouring him in a safe house. Tailor is now one of the few people privy to the knowledge that the rogue Consul, the 'Rory' he knew from his days on the Perserverance, is actually the Time Traitor. Following an accidental meeting with them whilst trying to negotiate with the Fractures to return the Academy children to Earth, he ended up aiding The Consul's return to Phobos, along with Arno Stern and Elsy Speck. In-Game Appearances Since the start of the game, Tailor has been seen: * Protecting the Senators at the HelixCorp Excursion. When one of the children ran towards the sweet shop, he discovered Vox Tempest trying to look like he was supposed to be there. He refrained from arresting him due to a previous encounter where the nightclub owner had gone to lengths to make him more comfortable, but insisted on escorting him out. * Discovered Boombox after the bomb went off in The Clockworks. Fortunately, Boombox gave a convincing enough performance of a service droid. * Came to Maelstrom to ask Vox if he knew anything about the disappearance of Milo and Lumen. Narrowly avoided getting a drink spilled on him by one of Miracle Belle's entourage. * Spotted in the background of HelixCorp's broadcast regarding the disappearance of Lumen. * Had the world's most awkward date with Vox at a coffee shop in The Curia. ** Vox scanned Tailor on his date, and had a vision of Tailor's former bunkmate on The Perseverance, Dirk, being hit by a machete. Tailor fired two shots, and two Glutt corpses fell to the ground. The final vision was of Lei Carter, covered in blood. ** Vox also saw another vision of an older Tailor in his Praetorian uniform as chaos unfolded around him. He was holding a gun with shaking hands, but appeared unable to bring himself to fire it. * Tailor was seen dealing with the fallout of the events at the Harmonia, in which Boombox killed four members of the Praetorian guard with a frag grenade, including Sergeant Mysha Kloy. He appeared incredibly stressed, and when he finally had a moment of reprieve in his office, he stared at the hologram projection of the four dead cops' faces before letting his head fall to the desk. * Tailor came to Maelstrom the following night in search of Vox Tempest. When they found each other in the crowd, Tailor began to try apologise to Vox for not answering his messages - when suddenly, Kaz Konnor arrived. Tailor immediately turned on his heel and left the club. * After Vox Tempest pursued Tailor out of the club, they walked to the Overhang to talk. Tailor apologised again for the lack of contact, saying that someone in his position couldn't afford distractions. When Vox pressed him on whether he was okay, he confided that some of his colleagues had died and his frustrations with the bureaucracy his job entailed. He confessed he wasn't sure there was a point to any of it anymore. ** Vox scanned Tailor again during this time, trying to figure out what was on his mind. He saw visions of Tailor's time on the Perseverance, and how Kaz antagonised him with his lack of respect for military protocol or discipline. Furthermore, he saw how Kaz taunted Tailor for his rigidity, until Tailor finally snapped one day and punched Kaz in the face. * After Vox tried to comfort Tailor, Tailor asked if they could get a coffee and hear about Vox's day. Vox agreed, and took him to the Night Bakers. * Tailor sent Vox several messages saying good night, whilst Vox was having a strop over the utter destruction of Maelstrom in his absence. * Following being assigned the mission to go to Sagi from Kaz Konnor, Vox took Tailor to the Pantheon Parks so as to say goodbye. He admitted where he was going, and Tailor was barely able to contain his anger at the army sending a civilian to a war-zone. Concerned about his safety, Tailor offered to take Vox to the shooting range at the Praetorian, where he taught him how to properly shoot a gun. He also gave Vox Praetorian-issued body armour. He became increasingly flustered as Vox confided he would miss him, ushering him out of the building as fast as he could. He was then seen at his desk with his face in his hands, feeling like an idiot. * Tailor came to Maelstrom's reopening party after Vox returned from Sagi. He gave a rare, real smile when he spotted Vox, and allowed himself to be lead upstairs to speak in private. When asking Vox how the operation on Sagi went, he was taken aback but delighted when Vox complained about Kaz Konnor, and joined in criticising his irresponsibility. ** Tailor confessed to Vox that when they had first met, he had presumed Vox was like Kaz, but as they had gotten to know one another better, he now knew Vox was a truly good and honest person. Vox put a hand on his knee and went on to ask what he could do for Tailor, to which Tailor replied that he wanted to know there was still good people in the world. Before their conversation could go much further, Miracle Belle took to the stage calling for Vox. Vox asked Tailor to wait for him, promising to be back, before dashing off. ** When Vox returned, Tailor was visibly agitated at Kaz's presence. Vox was as well, and went on to tell him about the damage Kaz had done to the club the night Tailor had come to see him so many weeks before. Tailor became upset, telling Vox he should not have left the club that night, and he had made a mistake distracting him from his work - and was doing the same thing now, prompting him to suddenly stand up to leave. Vox tried to convince him to stay, but Tailor expressed his discomfort with the environment. He told Vox he wanted to speak to him further, but couldn't stay in the club any longer. Vox suggested they get dinner the following evening, prompting Tailor to fumble wordlessly for a few moments before agreeing. Vox offered to walk him to the door, and tried to lead him with a hand on his back - but sensing the other man's discomfort, eventually dropped it. Tailor appeared disappointed, but it was over-ridden by his eagerness to leave. ** At the club's exit, Tailor bid Vox farewell, repeating their arrangement to get dinner that coming night. He reached as if to touch Vox's face, before suddenly dropping his hand to his shoulder and squeezing it instead. * Vox took Tailor to a dinner date at a restaurant in the Overhang, renowned for its private booths surrounded by one gigantic shared aquarium. Vox thanked him for coming, and apologised if he'd made Tailor uncomfortable the previous evening. Tailor protested that Vox was not the reason for his discomfort, but rather that he - although not wishing to be rude - could not understand why anyone could enjoy an establishment such as Maelstrom, given that states such as willing intoxication baffled him. Vox reassured him that it was fine, and that whilst Maelstrom was his own happy place, he understood it wasn't for everyone. ** The two discussed their workday, and Tailor told Vox about the preparations surrounding the public trial of Lyanna Tusk, regarding her guilt surrounding the events on Sagi. He confided there were fears regarding whether or not the Fractures might make an attempt to retrieve her, and that already tensions were brewing in the city, referencing that he had had to return to Maelstrom the night before to arrest the Sagi person making an attempt on Quince Malady's life. Vox expressed his own surprise at the event, given that he thought Quince was universally viewed as a hero to the Systems, given that she was one of the Bright Wings. *** When Tailor responded with some skepticism regarding the Bright Wings, Vox asked him about his own time in the Discovery Corps. Tailor revealed that he had been present during a major event at the start of the War, and in the following years, had come to doubt just how much the Discovery Corps were actually doing anything. To that end, he left them, in favour of the Praetorian where he at least knew the job involved protecting people - or was supposed to, at least. *** Tailor apologised for being 'depressing', something Vox was quick to reassure him about. He told Tailor of his own policy of Maelstrom and its staff, about 'no pasts', and therefore understood if he didn't want to talk about something. Tailor was taken aback by this, and quizzed Vox further on the topic, asking how one could grow as a person if they did not account for their past actions. Vox pointed out you did not need to be held down by them, and simply strived to be a better person in the present and in the future. The idea intrigued Tailor, and the two discussed it at length over the course of their date, as Tailor inwardly debated whether he would be more free and open with people like Vox was, if he adopted such a strategy, or whether anyone had the moral right to not feel accountable for their past actions. ** At the end of the dinner, Vox asked whether they could walk to the Overhang gardens, but Tailor insisted he wanted to check in on work. Vox offered instead to walk as far as his nearby apartment instead, to which Tailor agreed. He appeared more comfortable with instances of physical touch as they walked back to Vox's, chatting. *** Once at Vox's door, they made their farewells, both admitting they'd enjoyed the night and wanted to do something similar again sometime. Vox went to touch Tailor's arm, but Tailor mistook the gesture, and shook his hand instead. Vox reminded him not to work too hard, prompting a confused look from Tailor as he informed Vox it was his job and it was important to work hard. Vox told Tailor that work was important, but not everything, causing a stricken look to cross the other man's face. * On the night of the Frozen Clutch premiere exhibit, Tailor text Vox asking if they could do something together. Vox - despite co-coordinating a heist intending to steal the exhibit's diamonds - invited Tailor to join him there. Tailor arrived on a Praetorian Steed, in his full armor. The valet was unsure what to do with it, once he was handed the reins, until Tailor returned it to its motorcycle configuration. ** Once Tailor realised just how prolific the event was, he began to become uncomfortable, but reassured Vox he did not mind attending. The media capturing the arrival of the attendees began immediately calling for Tailor's attention as they made their way inside, but he ignored them. *** On the steps of the entrance, Tailor realised that the Praetorian Quetz intern - Thistle Catastrophe - was also in attendance, alongside his mother, Crimson Catastrophe. Tailor was slightly taken aback, and when Vox commented on how it was admirable Thistle had chosen to go down the route of working in the Praetorian than follow in his mother's footsteps, Tailor informed him that Thistle had a terrible singing voice. ** When the pair made their way inside, neither had much opportunity to do much else - beyond Tailor fetch Vox a champagne - before both Boombox and Gimble announced their intentions to rob the diamonds. Boombox set off a small bomb near the diamond stand, and as soon as he did, Tailor grabbed Vox and slammed him against the nearest wall, shielding him from the blast with his body. ** Tailor tried to keep a hysterical Vox sheltered behind him whilst he tried to assess the situation. He drew his sword, Ember, and announced the Praetorian presence. However, it was at this point the Museum's anti-gravity protection measure came into effect, and the two lifted into the air - Vox still clinging to Tailor as tightly as he could. ** Once Boombox and Gimble fled to the roof, the Museum guards called for the anti-grav to be shut off. Tailor fell to the floor on his back, with Vox landing fully on top of him. They stared at one another for a moment, before Vox kissed him. Tailor reacted at first with a mixture of surprise and terror, before suddenly tangling a hand in Vox's hair and kissing him back. *** The two were interrupted by Thistle, who witnessed them both and exclaimed in disbelief at what the Captain was doing. Tailor broke away from the kiss, shoved Vox off and sprung to his feet, considerably flustered. He grabbed for his fitzing sword, and ran out of the room alongside Thistle. * Tailor and Thistle used grappling hooks to reach the roof of the Memorium Skopos, where Boombox and Gimble were trying to make their escape on the Eternal Drift by using Arno Stern and Elsy Speck as pretend prisoners. Most of Boombox's disguise had been blown away in the blast, and Tailor realised he had seen that robot before. * The evening of the heist, whilst the members of The Nova debriefed in the staff room of Maelstrom, Arno commented how the group had made the news again. They all turned their attentions to the staff TV screen, to find footage on an entertainment news channel of Vox and Tailor kissing at the museum. ** The same footage was seen playing behind the bar at Maelstrom, as a crowd of patrons gathered around Terra to watch it. * Tailor asked Vox to meet him at the Overhang Gardens, where they first had an intimate discussion several weeks prior outside of Maelstrom, the following night. Vox found him pacing anxiously around the balcony, apparently rehearsing something to himself, and had to call to get his attention. ** After some initial assurances both were okay following the previous night's criminal activities, Vox began to fret about the shut-down of Maelstrom. Tailor tried to reassure Vox that Thistle was a responsible officer, and would do a professional investigation. As Vox continued to babble, Tailor interrupted him to tell him he needed to talk about what happened at the museum. ** Tailor began by admitting again he was bad at such discussions, and apologising if he came off too much like himself - to which Vox reassured him he liked him for who he was. Tailor went on to tell Vox that the night's events had thrust him right into his job, and that their efforts to pursue the villains had turned up nothing despite their best efforts. He had fallen asleep at his desk, and had been woken up that morning by Thistle, informing him of the news broadcasts showing him and Vox. He apologised to Vox again, saying he was sorry if he had forced him into actions that weren't his own. *** Vox interrupted Tailor, confused as to why he was apologising when he had been the one who had instigated the kiss. He told him he should be the one apologising, and that it had been stupid to kiss him in such a public space, but he had been scared he wouldn't get the chance to ever do it again. *** At this point, Tailor fell silent, staring at Vox's hand on the banister before reaching for it, and sliding his own beneath Vox's. After a moment, he slowly turned his hand and half intertwined their fingers. Vox closed his fingers around Tailor's, and Tailor returned the grip. ** Tailor revealed that he had had a difficult night, partly due to the fact he was fearful what the news footage would mean for his job, but in reality, he was terrified of the fact he felt very close to Vox in a way he had not with anyone in a long time. Once Vox admitted he felt the same, Tailor went on to explain that he had always believed relationships were not the kind of thing that could fit into his life, until Vox had told him that people deserve to be happy. He then nervously confessed he wanted to try being happy. *** Before Vox could reply, he went on to say that due to past experiences and hurt that he'd suffered as a result of those, he would not be able to invest in something that wasn't true and committed. He told Vox he liked him very much, and even though he was afraid, if Vox thought he could commit to Tailor, he would welcome it. *** When Vox pulled Tailor to face him, Tailor insisted that Vox tell him that he wanted it - albeit he did not want Vox to jump to a conclusion. Vox point blank maintained that he wanted it. Tailor took both his hands, and told him he had been hurt before, but Vox had given him hope that people could be good and sincere. He reiterated his request that he needed to know whether Vox could return what he wanted. *** Vox responded that he had not been in a relationship before, and might not be very good at it, but could promise he would do his best. Tailor repeated that promise in return. At this point, Vox just kissed him in lieu of a reply. **** Tailor was initially surprised, but kissed him back. When Vox pulled back for a moment, Tailor began laughing, and spun him around, picking him up and twining his hand in his hair, this time pulling Vox in for a much deeper kiss. ***** Onlookers in the park began to notice and comment, some pulling out devices to take photographs of the pair. Teenagers also joined in with a healthy dose of heckling. Neither man seemed to care, or even notice. * In the early hours of the following morning, Terra put on the news at Vox's apartment. The news footage showed Tailor and Vox in the Overhang gardens, kissing, and journalists pursued Tailor afterwards, pressing him on whether he was in a relationship or not. Tailor held up his hand to the cameras whilst trying to get away, demanding they leave him alone. * Tailor came to Vox's apartment the morning after Vox had been interviewed by Thistle Catastrophe. He told Vox that Thistle had informed him Vox had tried bring Tailor coffee the previous day, and that the moment hadn't been right, so he had decided to bring Vox coffee instead. ** Vox invited him inside, and brought him into the kitchen. He began to babble about the various stresses in his life, as Tailor watched, smiling. He set the coffees down, before stroking Vox's face and telling him he looked tired. Vox finally shut up, and put his mouth to better use, kissing Tailor. Tailor picked him up, and after commenting that Vox seemed to like when he did that, began to kiss him up against the wall. He bit Vox's lip, and pulled away to apologise - but got cut off as Vox immediately pulled him right back in. *** Terra eventually accidentally interrupted this morning tryst, and Vox awkwardly introduced the two of them. He quickly made his excuses and left, snagging both coffees as he did. Vox explained that Terra was living with him whilst Maelstrom was closed, before suggesting they pick up where they left off. The two ultimately had a very enjoyable morning on the kitchen counter. * When meeting with Vox to confirm that the investigation into Maelstrom had concluded, Thistle Catastrophe remarked that Tailor had been very happy going into work the previous morning. Vox fumbled for an answer, and Thistle went on to say it was nice to see Tailor happy. Vox told him he hoped that he could make Tailor happy, resulting in Thistle fixing him with a firm look before responding that he did too. * Whilst the rest of members of The Nova went about robbing a Thresher Cosmic Financial truck, Vox went over to Tailor's apartment with a bottle of champagne, so as to celebrate the end of the investigation. He was promptly yanked inside by Tailor, with the champagne soon discarded so as to go about celebrating in a more physical way. ** Following a fairly exerting afternoon together, Tailor brought Vox to a burger joint to refuel. Whilst there, Vox spoke about his relief about having the club reopened and his 'family' back together. Tailor remarked he didn't quite understand Vox's concept of family, given his own were quite different. Vox, eager to sway Tailor's loyalty to the law of the Systems, pointed out how hypocritical it was that viewing robots as people was thought to be indicative of being a Fractures sympathiser, given how many of the Systems' public servants were raised by robots at the Academies. He maintained that if a person could love a robot, like Tailor loved his Parents, and a robot could return that love, then they were no different than organics. ** The discussion of Tailor's parents prompted Tailor to suggest Vox come with him to meet his parents. Vox fumbled for an answer, slightly speechless for a moment, and Tailor dropped his hand in a mixture of embarrassment and panic, and began to insist that he didn't have to if he didn't want to. Vox took his hand back in his, and told him that it was okay, and he'd like the chance to see where Tailor grew up. *** Once reassured that Vox was okay with the idea, Tailor began to describe in detail all seven of his Parents, ignoring his phone which was urgently vibrating with various other Praetorian officers trying to inform him of the truck heist taking place in the sky, courtesy of the other members of The Nova. He eventually noticed the calls, and was uncharacteristically displeased about having to return to work. * Tailor came to the Mercy Day party at Maelstrom, where he mostly stayed close to Terra's section of the bar whilst Vox flitted around working. When Arno arrived, Vox brought him to introduce them to one another, before leaving Arno with him when he was summoned by Miracle Belle. The two engaged in some awkward chat, resulting in Arno giving him lessons on how to speak more colloquially. ** Boombox, Elsy, and Kaz Konnor soon descended on Terra, Tailor and Arno with some amount of glee. Tailor was extremely displeased to be in the presence of Kaz, but Terra had pronounced Boombox and Elsy as two of Vox's best friends so felt obligated to remain and talk to them. *** Boombox, Arno, and Elsy - all slightly drunk - seemed to be confused as to Tailor's job profession, and why he didn't mend clothes for a living. *** Boombox informed Tailor that given it was Mercy Day, he forgave Tailor for being a cop. He also gushed at length over Tailor's 'cool' sword. When Tailor responded that the sword was actually quite warm, immense pity washed over Boombox and it was horrible. ** Kaz began to give Tailor a hard time over having a boyfriend, innocently inquiring whether he liked having one. Boombox began to answer for Vox, informing him that Vox really liked Tailor. Just as Boombox began to suggest Vox loved Tailor, Vox arrived, and swiftly slotted himself into Tailor's side. Tailor put an arm around him, and rested his hand around the back of his neck. *** Once Vox chased off Kaz, Tailor suggested that they should leave. Vox explained that as much as he'd like to, he had to work. Tailor then inquired whether there was anywhere private within the club they could retreat to. Vox proposed his office, but confessed he knew there was cameras in there. Tailor informed him that he could turn them off to give them some privacy. Vox enthusiastically agreed, and the two snuck off to his office. **** Inside the office and once reassured the cameras had been switched off, Vox took the opportunity to give Tailor his Bravery Day present. He gifted him a genuine cactus plant, sourced directly from Texas on Earth, where Tailor was born. Vox told Tailor he thought that leaving the Discovery Corps when he believed something was wrong was one of the bravest things a person could do. Tailor looked momentarily sad, before setting aside the cactus and suggesting that Vox let him say thank you. Noises were heard coming from behind Vox's door for some time afterwards. * Tailor made it through to the semi-final stage of the Baring of the Hearts Duel on Truth Day, after besting Khaki Slate. ** Later that day, Tailor went over to Vox's apartment. After Vox finished fussing over injuries sustained during the duel, Tailor informed him that he had a holidays gift for him. He brought out a black glass box, containing a corsage made out of amethysts and diamonds, with tiny holographic birds flitting between the flowers. Vox was utterly delighted by the gift, which pleased Tailor immensely, confessing he had never bought anyone a gift before. *** Tailor told Vox he thought Vox might want to wear it to the Consul's Birth Day Ball. Vox reacted with disbelief, struggling to grasp that he was actually being invited. Mistaking his shock, Tailor apologised for presuming Vox would accompany him. Vox immediately set about quashing such misunderstandings, by flinging himself upon Tailor and raining kisses and gratitude on him. * Tailor attended The Consul's Birth Day Ball on Justice Day, along with Vox. He was uncomfortable with just how garish his formal Praetorian dress armour was, but felt more at ease when he realised how much Vox liked it. The two argued briefly about the appropriate time to arrive, before settling upon showing up five minutes after the designated time. Tailor apologised profusely to the announcers for their tardiness. ** Whilst at the ball, Vox scanned Lei Carter, and learned of the events on Glutt that initiated the war. In his horror, he turned to Tailor and scanned him, only to have a vision of Tailor being decorated with his various war medals for acts of bravery and valiance. The younger Tailor kept a stoic composure, but was clearly barely hanging onto keeping it together. ** Tailor agreed to dance with Vox, although was swiftly dismayed when the dance called for everyone to switch partners. Tailor ended up paired with Boombox - AKA 'Silver Sam' - and stumbled in his confusion, shooting puzzled looks back at Vox who had been paired with Terra. The ever valiant Silver Sam gracefully drew Tailor back into place, and the two traded compliments. Silver Sam's visor lit up with a blushing emoji upon Tailor complimenting his face. *** Upon reuniting with Vox, Vox took the opportunity to tell Tailor he would be leaving that night. He explained how he had a 'foster child' he was hoping to reunite with her biological family on another world, but that he would be back soon. Tailor told him he would miss him, but that they'd see one another soon. Vox thus drew him in for a kiss. ** The pair were interrupted as the screens surrounding them increased their volume, signalling the declaration of the trial's verdict. Upon Lyanna being proclaimed guilty, Tailor looked sad and concerned. *** After the screens shut off following the murder of the Senators, most authority figures within the room sprang into action, trying to calm and corral the chaos, with the exception of Tailor who was too stricken to move. Vox snapped him back to attention, and he thus helped Terra hustle Vox towards the shuttles back to Phobos through the crowds, all the way doing his utmost to direct the crowd. **** Once the trio reached the shuttle and Vox was pushed inside, Tailor hesitated, unsure of whether he should stay and oversee the civilian evacuation, or stay with Vox to make sure he was safe. Before he could reach a decision, Terra shoved him forcefully inside the shuttle just as the doors sealed. Once he realised he was inside, he began to attempt to calm the crowd. **** As the shuttle made its ascent to Phobos, it suddenly came to a jarring halt, as all the power went out and the lights shut off. In the distance, Tailor and Vox were able to see the approach of what they both recognised as Fractures' Silverfish ships and all the defending BRight Wings go dead. Tailor appeared to recognise that the ships - and indeed the defences of Phobos - were able to switch to a backup defence encryption, which the Fractures did not anticipate. **** When Vox and Tailor arrived on the Docks back on Phobos, it was utter chaos, with people scrambling to find a ship off the moon. Whilst trying to get their bearings, the two of them noticed billboards projecting images of Tailor with glaring red declarations that he was wanted for treason. The pair stared in utter disbelief, before Vox snapped back to his senses, and urged Tailor to come with him and get out of view of the crowds which were taking note of him, given his garish formal Praetorian uniform. **** Category:Characters Category:NPCS